I'm Happy Just To Dance With You
by MoreThingsInHeavenAndEarth
Summary: The Doctor and Rose share a dance to the Beatles, and unmask themselves. 10XRose. Rated K for mild Lust. If you read, i hope you enjoy!


_Disclaimer: My current lack of wordly wealth does seem to, sadly, imply that my Christmas stocking contained only boxsets, not the show itself. Lucky old Beeb. I auch don't own any of the magnificent Beatles songs, what GENIUS'S_

_Thankyou very much for reading, i hope you enjoy it!:)_

"So, what's your favourite Beatles song?" Rose was sitting in the TARDIS control room, legs crossed, nibbling on a pastel-coloured candy bracelet and watching the Doctor try and fix something-or-other under the dashboard.

"My favourite Beatles song? Where did that come from?" His voice was slightly muffled as he lay like a mechanic, his head under the circular panel. Rose was a little disappointed that he wasn't on his hands and knees, as he had been yesterday, which had provided a rather nice view.

"They were playing 'Can't Buy Me Love' in that sweet shop."

"Well, of all the musicians you could have picked to ask me about you have to pick The Beatles." She could hear the disdain in his voice.

"You're not going to get all high and mighty about The Beatles; they're the best artists ever, absolutely timeless!" Rose stared accusingly at his invisible head.

"'Baby you can drive my car, yes I'm gonna be a star, baby you can drive my car, and baby I love you.'" The Doctor quoted scathingly, pulling himself up and into sight again, "Oh yes, they're really Shakespeare."

"Not everything has to be Shakespeare; anyway, you have to hear it. Take _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_. It's got to be one of the greatest songs of the century, but if someone wrote the words in a book people would think they were nuts. It's the music and the guys as well, the whole ambience."

"Swallowed a dictionary have you?" The Doctor asked with a wry smile, and Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "But all right, I'll humour you. What's _your_ favourite Beatles song?"

"I dunno really, I mean, my earliest memory of my mum picking me up and dancing with me to 'She Loves You', when I was like three." She suddenly got a wistful look on her face, and started to giggle. "An ex-boyfriend, my first boyfriend actually, stood by window one night and played 'While my Guitar Gently Weeps', he got the snog of his life after that!"

"Well, anyone can sing a song." The Doctor muttered sulkily. "You still haven't answered, your favourite?"

"Probably Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Who else would have created a world where 'rocking horse people make marshmallow pies'?" Rose said.

"I've been somewhere like that, marshmallow pies are okay but wait until you try a candyfloss cake, damn tricky to get off your clothes but well worth."

"You always have to trump everything, anyway, I asked you first." Rose narrowed her eyes, "answer me!"

"Okay, okay. I like 'I'm Happy Just to Dance with You.'" The Doctor relented.

Rose clapped excitedly, the candy bracelet had put her in an excitable and childlike mood; "put it on, put it on!!!" The Doctor smiled at her, feeling a little of her evident giddiness himself, happily obliging, and, as the track began he held out his hand in invitation.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" He asked in an overly posh voice. Rose pretended to flutter a fan flirtatiously and curtsied as he pulled her into a ballroom hold, but moved along to the tune as if it was a jive. They were playing parts, hiding again behind this facade of accents and imagined finery, both too scared to be themselves.

"_Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me_."

They twirled around the TARDIS, giggling like a pair of schoolchildren. "I hadn't heard this before." Rose said, "but I like it."

"_I_ _don't want to kiss or hold your hand  
If it's funny try and understand  
There is really nothing else I'd rather do  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you_."

I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
I just want to dance with you all night  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you

"See, the lyrics aren't like your usual pop song. It comes from a simpler time!" He mocked nostalgically, and they laughed some more, as he tried not to notice how his fingers were tingling where he held Rose's waist. Slowly, carefully, they were both peeling off the layers they put on so they could make it through the day without the complicated whirl of emotions that was making them both dizzy and intoxicated.

"_Just to dance with you  
It's everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me_

If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you

They were cheek-to-cheek now, she could feel the slight, almost imperceptible stubble on his chin and the tension in his jaw as he tried not to...tried not to do what, she wondered. If they weren't both breathless, Rose was sure they would have been gasping, for that's certainly what her chest was telling her to do. It was the feeling of brushed fingertips on the controls, of accidentally pressing too close when hugging, of the one time when he had had to clean a cut on her bare back, almost branding her with the heat of his touch.

_  
Just to dance with you  
It's everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me_

If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
I've discovered I'm in love with you  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you."

As the song closed The Doctor dipped her back, held her for a moment and brought her back up again. They stood very close together. "I liked that song." Rose breathed. Static electricity seemed to crackle in the air, and she could feel the time between them, the moment that would slip between their fingers unless someone did something.

The Doctor put a trembling finger on her lips, which quavered for a moment, slightly parted.

"I don't want to kiss or hold your hand, if you think it's funny try and understand, there is really nothing else I'd rather do, I'm happy just to dance with you." He murmured, half singing, half saying.

She nodded, she got it. In a way, she was happy too. They needed to do this for both their sakes, to keep them both sane and their friendship intact. She let go of him and stepped away, the moment not broken, but put away, stored in both their minds to caress when they were alone.

After a minute of controlled breathing, Rose ran a hand through her hair. Smiling over her shoulder, she called "I think I might go to bed now, after all, 'It's been a _Hard Days Night_!"

His laughter followed her as she left.

I hope you liked it, but if you didn't i would really appreciate your input into how to improve (also, if you liked it might be nice to tell me :) )


End file.
